Even If Saving You Sends Me to Heaven  AmePru
by HitachiinElephant
Summary: Alfred was only out for a simple walk around town. Nothing more. He doesn't know that as soon as he runs into a certain Prussian, everything will change. America x Prussia, Human names used, Will be updated, Based off Facebook RP
1. Seeing the Battered Truth

**Author's Notes**

Okay, so this is a fanfic based of a roleplay I am doing with a Prussia on Facebook. It's _really_ good. Trust me. Just let me warn you that human names are used, and there is a lot of German in this first chapter. Translations will be found at the bottom of the chapter.

THIS IS FOR YOU, MEIN FREUND~! 3

* * *

><p>Even If Saving You Sends Me to Heaven<p>

Alfred x Gilbert

I remember everything. Clear as a bell. It almost feels like it was years ago, though I know it's much closer.

I had been walking around town, bored out of my mind. It was kind of nice out, other than the looming clouds that threatened to cry their cold little tears out. Then again, it had been like that for days and not a single drop fell from the sky.

Suddenly, a certain ex-nation ran up to me and used me as a hiding place. "Hey, Alfred," he said quickly, peeking over my shoulder.

I looked back at him, confused. "Uh… Hey, Gilbert… What exactly are you doing?" It was a good question. It's not every day someone hides behind you.

He continued looking over my shoulder, not taking his eyes off the corner he had come around. "I'm hiding. What does it look like?"

"That's not what I meant," I sighed, slightly irritated. "I mean _why_ are you hiding behind me?"

The Prussian bit his lip. "I'm hiding from West. I'm… Kind of in trouble."

I couldn't help but laugh. "The Almighty Awesomeness? Hiding from Ludwig? I find that hard to believe." I began walking away, but he caught my arm.

"N-No! Don't leave me!" A small blush built in his cheeks. "Please?"

I stared at him, about to say no. But he pulled the old Puppy Eyes trick with his crimson eyes, and I couldn't refuse. So with a sigh, I nodded and moved him behind me again.

Just then, a furious sound came from around the corner. "Gilbert!" the sound of the German's bark was loud, clear, and enraged. He came upon me with fiery eyes. "Alfred, move! Let me at _mein __bruder_!"

I crossed my arms and acted as if the albino wasn't even there. "What do you mean? I'm here all by myself."

"He's right behind you, _Dummkopf_." I had to admit, his voice was just a little scary.

I looked behind me at the other, who was trembling a little. "Oh, him? Nah, this is a Gilbert clone. Arthur's black magic is really getting weird… And it's not even like him at all! It's mute and… _Really_ stupid." I could only imagine the glare from the Prussian as I grinned.

Ludwig growled and pushed me aside. "I'm not in the mood for your stupid games, Alfred!" He grabbed his older brother by the arm and began dragging him away. "Let's go, _bruder_! You need to be taught a lesson!"

Gilbert looked at me with pleading eyes. "_B-__Bitte_, West! Please, let me go!"

I quickly caught up with them and stood in his way. "Ludwig, come on! I know what he did was bad, but you didn't have to scare the living hell out of him!"

"_Mein __bruder_ needs to be punished. Do not tell me how to treat him!" He walked around me with a growl.

My blue eyes met the crimson eyes begging for help again.

I pulled out my revolver and held it to my head, a _click_ being heard from it. "Let him go, Ludwig! Or I'll shoot!"

The blond German scoffed and continued on. "Go ahead. It would probably save the world from a lot of trouble."

I didn't think he would care. Of course, I'm not stupid enough to shoot myself in the head, so I cleverly moved the gun back a bit. While they weren't looking, I pulled out a small ketchup pack from my pocket and rubbed some into the side of my head.

I took one breath, and then pulled the trigger. I could feel the bullet breeze past my neck, millimeters from touching my flesh. I fell to the ground, my eyes shut as if I were actually dead. I held my breath the best I could.

"A-Alfred!" From what I could hear, the Prussian was somehow able to free himself of Ludwig's hold and come to me, hugging my "dead" body close to his own. I wanted so bad to hug him, tell him everything was going to be alright. But dead bodies don't do that, so I could only be limp in his arms. Even so, I could still feel a faint warmth in my cheeks.

Just as I thought I heard the faint sound of crying on my shoulder, Gilbert was pulled away from me. "Come. On!" the other commanded, dragging him along again.

I had to do something now. My eyes snapped open and I sat up. "Why do you want to take him home and discipline him so bad?" I barked, glaring at him.

"He needs to be disciplined! You want to see the marks of a well-disciplined _bruder_?" He roughly tore off the other's shirt.

That's when I saw the pain he was getting.

The scars and bruises littered his pale skin. Some were a dark red-violet, about halfway healed. Others were still a deep red hue, fresh from an earlier beating. Black, blue, and violet bruises of all sizes could be found all over his lean, starved body. His ribs were just starting to show against the pale skin.

It was a sight even the devil would be sickened to see.

"Gilbert," I breathed, my eyes wide with shock.

He looked away shamefully, as if it were his fault he was the way he was.

I reached out and pulled him out of the German's grasp. "Why are you doing this to him?" I exclaimed, holding the other close to my own being. "This… This is wrong!"

Ludwig tried to take his brother back, but I held him tight. The hero doesn't give up without a fight. "Do not tell me how to raise _mein bruder_! Now let him go!" He kicked me in the face hard, making me fall back and release Gilbert.

I felt the thick, warm liquid of blood pooling in my mouth, but I didn't care. The pain in my jaw was numb because of my job to protect being so needed now.

I stood up, rubbing my jaw. "Ludwig, please! Let him go! I'll… I'll take him off your hands!"

The blond laughed loudly, shaking his head. "Gilbert is a nuisance. I'm positive you wouldn't be able to take care of him. He's always going against my rules and breaking things-"

"I can take care of him."

We stared at each other for a long time. Gilbert and Ludwig looking at me. Me looking at Ludwig and Gilbert.

Finally, he spoke. "Fine," Ludwig said with a smirk as he shoved the albino toward me. "Take him for a week, but if he becomes too much of a pain for you, I will take him back before the week is up." He turned on his heel and gave us a slight wave. "_Auf Wiedersehen, idioten_!"

I glared at Ludwig as he began to walk away. "I'm not giving him back after the week, Ludwig!" I called, trying to sound a little threatening.

Before I knew it, I had another blow to the jaw. It wasn't that hard of a hit, but mixed with the now predominant pain from the first blow, it hurt like hell. I felt the Prussian in my arms flinch away as if he were going to be hit, too.

When I opened my eyes again, Ludwig was just disappearing around the corner and Gilbert hugged me tightly, burying his face in my chest.

"Th-Thank you," he whispered shakily.

I smiled a little and hugged him back awkwardly. I wasn't used to hugs. "No problem. All in the day of a hero's work!" I laughed, smiling more as he joined me. The pain in my face, however, made me stop short. "Ow! Damn, I think he broke my jaw…"

The other looked closely, his fingers touching the tender spot. "No, he didn't break it… He only bruised it a lot. I could fix it, if you like," he offered, smiling back.

I nodded, and turned my head to the side briefly to spit out a mouthful of blood. "Sounds good. Come on." I lead him back to my place, gently pulling him along by his hand. My cheeks became a little hotter, but I just ignored it, thinking it was pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations<strong>

_Mein bruder_ - My brother  
><em>Dummkopf<em> - Idiot  
><em>Bitte<em> - Please  
><em>Auf Wiedersehen, idioten<em> - Goodbye, idiots

* * *

><p><strong>More Author's Notes<strong>

So, yeah... This is all I have right now. There will be more! LOTS more.  
>Fo' reals, ya'll. This roleplay is over 1000 messages long on Facebook, so there. Is. A. LOT. More.<p>

Ciao for now~!


	2. Help One and Recieve Help in Return

Even If Saving You Sends Me to Heaven

Alfred x Gilbert

**Author's Notes**

Here it is. Chapter 2. Not much to say, so... HOPE YOU ENJOY SOME MOAR! 8D

* * *

><p>When we got back to my place, he just stood in front of the door, looking like he didn't know what to do. I smiled a little, trying to make him feel a little more comfortable. "Make yourself at home- Ah!" I gripped my jaw lightly again.<p>

Gilbert looked back at me, gently touching my jaw again. "Where do you keep your bandages?" he asked.

"Don't worry. I'll get them." I smiled a little and went down the hall to get the stuff he needed. I came back and sat on the counter, dangling my legs over the edge and leaning forward so he could reach my face better.

He held my jaw gently and looked to the fridge. "Mind if I borrow some ice?" he asked softly.

I nodded a little, wincing slightly from the pain it caused me.

He smiled slightly and went in the freezer, still gently holding my jaw while he did, and grabbed a few cubes of ice, finding a Ziploc bag on the counter and dropping them inside. "Hold this against it for a little bit," he instructed as he carefully pressed it against the tender spot.

"Hah! Cold! Cold!" I gasped, shaking slightly from the coldness against my warm cheek. I heard him laugh softly, but quickly stopped as soon as I looked at him. He just watched on as if he had done something wrong as I took the ice pack and held it against my cheek. "So… What do we do now?"

The albino spoke again. "Just hold it there for a little, and then I'll wrap it."

As I waited, I reached over to the fridge and grabbed a pitcher of water. I poured some in two glasses I got from the cupboard behind my head and held one out for Gilbert.

He took it cautiously, looking into the clear liquid for something, but I didn't know what. After a minute or two, though, he took a hesitant sip before setting it down again. "Okay. I think that's long enough. Let me wrap it now."

I nodded and set the glass and bag of ice down beside me, handing him the bandages.

He took them and carefully unwrapped them, being gentle with the spot. He'd flinch back a little every time I made a sound from the pain. I was starting to wonder if he was really okay. I mean, sure. Some people were naturally jumpy and stuff, but he was just a little _too_ jumpy.

Once my jaw had been tended to, I slid off the counter and sighed. "Thanks, Gil. It's starting to feel better already." I smiled at him reassuringly.

He smiled back and nodded silently. "Um… Wh-Where am I sleeping tonight?" he asked quietly, not making eye contact.

I gently took him by the wrist and pulled him down the hall. "You can sleep in my bedroom tonight. I can sleep on the couch." I opened the door and gestured inside.

I watched as he stepped forward hesitantly, looking around the room. He almost looked afraid as he took another step, slowly relaxing as he finally made it to the bed and sat down. He ran his hands across the sheets and looked up at me with a soft smile on his lips. "Thank you, Alfred," he whispered before lying down and pulling the covers over himself.

I nodded and turned off the light for him, leaving the door open a crack before I went back to the living room and lying on the couch.

I closed my eyes to sleep, leaving the dim lamp on beside me, but not even two minutes later, I heard soft whimpers and cries from my room. I worried something was wrong with Gilbert, so I quickly sat up and went back to my room, opening the door slightly more. "Gil? You okay?"

Inside, the other was tossing and turning, his movements getting more frantic with each passing second. His whimpers turned to cries and yells, tears becoming visible on his face. Small stains of blood were appearing on the sheets, but I didn't know why at first.

"Gilbert!" I quickly ran into the room and shook him gently, trying to wake him from his nightmare. "Gilbert, wake up!" He continued his thrashing, even while I held him in my lap.

It was then saw where the source of the blood was coming from. His old scars. They were opening up again. Most of the open ones were the fresher ones from beatings not too long ago, but a few of the partially healed ones were bleeding, too.

I quickly held him tight, holding down his arms and legs with my own. "Gilbert, w-wake up!" I commanded.

I slightly felt him weaken in my grasp, but continued moving a bit for a few moments until he finally stopped. He looked up at me and blinked almost owlishly. "A-Alfred…?"

I brushed the bangs away from his eyes, seeing the fear chiseled into the crimson orbs. "It's okay, Gilbert. You're safe."

The albino sighed shakily. "I had a n-nightmare…"

I nodded and gently set him back on the bed, my cheeks flushed a soft pink again. "I know. I'm going to get some bandages and clean you up. Your… Scars. They opened up."

He looked down at himself and the sheets and gasped. "I-I'm so sorry for g-getting everything dirty! I-I didn't mean to! I'll clean it up r-right away-!"

I pat his head gently. "It's not your fault," I whispered, smiling softly. "It's fine, Gil. Just try not to open anymore while I get the bandages, 'kay?" He nodded before I turned to leave the room.

When I came back, he had found an old black shirt of mine and was now wearing it. He looked up at me and opened his mouth to apologize again, but I held up a hand.

"It's alright, Gilbert," I said softly. "It's an old shirt and it needed washing anyway. You're not any trouble to me, so calm down." I sat beside him and lifted the shirt a little. "Hold it up so I can clean your wounds, please… This might sting a little, too…"

The Prussian nodded and held up the shirt, watching me carefully. He whimpered almost silently as I began applying the disinfectant to the open gashes. I tried to be as gentle as I could, but I had to apply some pressure. His volume mostly stayed at a low whimper, but when I worked on the larger or deeper cuts, he would cry out softly in pain.

Once they were clean, I began wrapping around his midsection and chest. He was silent as I wrapped him. When I would have to reach behind him to bring the roll around, I would have to lean in and our faces would get close, making me blush more. I didn't know why I was blushing, though, so I just ignored it and continued wrapping him.

About halfway through, he spoke again. "I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice a little hoarse.

I shook my head as I raised the roll slightly. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Gilbert. It's not your fault."

He looked up at me with dim eyes. "B-But I got your sheets dirty… And I'm w-wearing your shirt…"

"Nothing a round in the washer and dryer won't fix," I chuckled quietly. I then finished up and tied off the end of the bandages. "Gilbert… I want you to feel safe and free here, okay? No beatings, no punishments for things like getting something dirty… Just relax." I smiled warmly at him.

The Prussian smiled back a little, nodding. "O-Okay… Thank you, Alfred." He hugged him a little before lying back in bed again.

I stood up and quietly left, letting him sleep. I went into the living room and set the bandages beside the couch just in case I needed them in the morning and lay down. It was a long day, but at least I was saving a life.


End file.
